


The double

by Nyx97



Series: Double the Fun! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Escort, M/M, Smut, Victor's double, kind of threesome but not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx97/pseuds/Nyx97
Summary: Yuuri just cannot do without Victors dick. So, when they are away for their nationals, Victor hires an escort who looks like he did when he was younger to fuck Yuuri while he talks dirty to him through the phone.





	The double

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just an idea I came up with. Forgive me for the sin XD

Yuuri almost came in his pants at the sight of him.

He had discussed it with Victor before. After the Grand Prix finals, Yuuri had discovered his ravenous appetite for dick, Victor's dick in particular. The thought that he had to go without it when they were in different parts of the world during the nationals almost made him cry. Fortunately, Victor had a solution. He fund a young male escort who looked almost exactly like him when he was younger. 'His name is also Victor.' He said. 'But to avoid confusion, you can call him Vitya. I am thinking, I'll talk dirty to you and tease you while he fucks you.' Yuuri was initially reluctant to go with it, but Victor managed to convince him that he was totally alright with it. He also got the escort tested to make sure he wasn't carrying any STDs. Once it was clear that he was clean, they decided to go away with their plan.

And Yuuri was sure glad that they did.

Yuuri often thought about his years as a horny teen. His fantasies were centered around long haired, beautiful Victor fucking him senseless. He would go to sleep under the posters of Victor and wake up with his cock throbbing. He had lost count of the times he touched himself and moaned Victor's name. Mari would sometimes tease him about it.

And now was his wet dream bought magically to life. He looked almost identical to Victor in his late teens and early twenties. He was clad in a tight T-shirt and even tighter pants that clung to his body in all the right places.

Victor-Yuuri's Victor's voice came from the phone that was on speaker. 'Like what you see, Yuuri?'

Yuuri felt his cock strain against his pants. 'It sure seems like he does.' Vitya said. He had a Russian accent, maybe not as strong as Victor's but it was present all the same.'

'He has a giant hard on.'

'What a slut.' Victor said, and the little blood Yuuri had left rushed south. 'He is so desperate. For my cock. Or for the cock of anyone like me, for that matter.'

'I know, right.' Vitya said. 'You really should be here to see him. All red and cute and horny as fuck.' He touched the front of Yuuri's pants and Yuuri gave an involuntary moan. 

'Just listen to that.' Victor said. 'He's so needy and desperate. Don't hesitate, Vitya. He needs your dick in his ass.'

'Really, Yuuri? Is that what you need?' Yuuri gave another moan. This was too much for him. Vitya undid the other man's pants and pulled down his underwear. 'Victor, you should see him. His cute cock and plush ass are sights to see.'

'Of course I'll be seeing them again soon.' Victor said. 'Now hurry up and destroy him.'

Yuuri couldn't stand it any longer. He started to grind against Vitya, who smirked. 'Looks like someone is desperate.'

'Wait for a few days and I'll be there. We'll fuck him together.'

Yuuri moaned at the mental image of Vitya and Victor taking turns to fuck him. 'Eager, are we?' Vitya said. 'My slutty little Yuuri.' Yuuri tried to touch his aching cock as Vity went ahead to touch him. 'No touching, Yuuri.' Vitya chided as he slipped his cock in.'

Bliss. Yuuri felt absolute bliss as Vitya started thrusting into him. He was almost as good as Victor. Victor continued to rile him up by continuing to talk dirty in that sexy accent of his. 

'I'm about to cum.' Yuuri said, and pulled out, exploding everywhere. 

'Did you enjoy that, lubov moya?' Victor asked.

'Y...yes.'

'We'll do this more often. And we'll get even more action, the three of us together once the nationals are over.


End file.
